Supernatural Club
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: Summary: Retelling of the popular movie, Breakfast Club, with a bit of a Supernatural twist on it. One-Shot. Hinted Bender/OC. Hardly any Sam and Dean in this one. Sorry Supernatural fans, but I mention them!


**DISCLAIMER: I, SHADOWLEGACY11, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR BREAKFAST CLUB, JUST MY OC'S, JESSICA AND HUNTER WILDE, AND THE MADE UP PART OF THE PLOT!**

_**Summary: Retelling of the popular movie, Breakfast Club, with a bit of a Supernatural twist on it. One-Shot. Hinted Bender/OC. Barely any Sam and Dean in this one. Sorry Supernatural fans, but I mention them!**_

_**Supernatural Club**_

March 24th, 1984. Shermer, Illinois. The Shermer Inquirer was sitting on the nightstand of a rode side motel. In room 694, sat two siblings, one on the bed, packing up a bag. The other was sharpening a knife.

"You sure that's what we're dealing with, Hunter?" a strawberry blond asked, pushing her medium length hair out of her face, mainly out of her lightning blue eyes.

Inside the backpack, wasn't the normal books and stuff that a sixteen year old, turning seventeen in three months, would stuff into her bag. Inside was multiple silver knives. Silver, not the color, but the metal. Each blade was made of silver, making them deadly. She even slipped a few into her pockets. Didn't want to be unprotected, right?

Those blue eyes of the girl looked up at the older male. Her older brother, Hunter. He stood up at six foot seven, really tall for his age. His hair was a shaggy black color, and his eyes were a bright brown, almost golden color. The man being scrutinized by his sister nodded.

"It's the only thing that fits, Jessica," he mused. "It has to be a demon. All the signs lead up to them. So, what all do you have in your bag?"

Jessica looks back into the bag. "Salt, Holy water, an Iron Rod, I still have that old book of the exorcism methods, and I'm all caught up on my Latin."

Hunter looked at his sister with a dead serious look in those brown eyes. "And you're positive that it's that principle dude?"

"Yeah . . ." Jessica mused. "It's just going to be a pain to get him alone. Since there's gonna be five others in there with me."

Hunter nodded. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get me to detention on a Saturday."

"What did you do anyway? To score this detention?" her brother asked, as they walked outside to a 1964 and a half, blue Mustang.

Jessica tried to keep from laughing. "Nothing really. Just walked up to the principle, and said, 'I've only been here a day, but I just have to say you are a total asshole. Fuck you.' And then I got the pink slip to appear today~! That and I busted into the school's files and looked at the students who I'm going to be stuck with today . . ."

Hunter laughed. "That's my baby sister for ya!" The trip to the school was quick, and easy for Hunter to make it to. "Have a nice day, my darling sister!"

"Later Hunter," Jessica mused, closing the door to the car and waving over her shoulder and walked up the stairs to Shermer High school. She made her way to the library, where the detention was going to be held.

The library was two stories, books everywhere. If she wasn't on a job, Jessica would be in heaven right now. But no time for that. There are six tables in two rows of three. A prissy looking red head, who had to be Claire, with a pink top and brown skirt, topped off with brown boots, was sitting at the first table near the door, with a jock at the opposite end of the table with slightly shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. The jock, who was named Andrew Clark, was in a letterman jacket, and a blue hoodie under that. God, was the boy planning on getting cold? At the table behind those two, a teenager you could describe as the bad boy of the school sat, his name was John Bender. He was in a long trench coat, a jean jacket, and a red flannel shirt. It must freeze in here. On the other row, was a nerdy looking kid with blond hair. Brian. Behind him was a girl that could be summed up in one word. Goth. She was Allison. Looks like Jessica is the last one to show up.

"This is gonna be one hell of a job . . ." Jessica murmured, walked to the last table of the first row, behind Bender, and sat down. She noticed the cool air in the library, and she wished she would've brought her brother's leather jacket. Looking down, she was regretting the black Metallica T-shirt, and acid jeans. It was cold. She needed a jacket, but whining and bitching won't get it for her.

"Well . . . Well . . ." a new voice interrupted the silence in the library. Jessica looked up and noticed a man in his mid-forties, holding some papers in his left hand. This was the principle, Mr. Richard Vernon. "Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time . . . Even you Ms. Jessica Wilde." Jessica growled under her breath. This demon was just messing with her now.

From up front, Claire raised her hand. "Excuse me, sir?" Vernon looked over at the said prep. "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but . . . Um . . . I don't think I belong in here . . ."

Vernon doesn't bat an eyelash at what Claire says. He just continues to talk. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways . . ." Vernon looked back at Jessica, his eyes flickering to black for just a second. Most people would just think it's the light, but they don't know the truth. When a demon is possessing someone, in this case the principle, when they want to reveal themselves, blackness with take over their whole eye. And this demon was just taunting her now.

_~I can't wait to soak your ass in Holy water . . .~_ Jessica thought in the back of her head, her blue eyes never wavering with the demon possessing Vernon.

"You may not talk," Vernon continued. "You will not move from these seats." The principle looked up at Bender and points at him. "And you . . ." Vernon forcefully pulls the chair out from under Bender's feet, making him sitting up in his seat correctly. "You will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay-of no less than a thousand words- describing to me who you think you are."

By this point, Jessica closed her eyes and forced out the voice of the demon, thinking of how she's going to trap this demon and exorcise it. And once it's exorcised, is she going to stay here, or just skip out?

"My office," Vernon said, a bit louder to get Jessica's attention again. "Is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised . . ." The demon glanced around the room. "Any questions?" Jessica smirked and raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Wilde?"

"Does Barry Manilow know you raided his closet?" she asked, smirking up at the demon. "Or is that just a special in hell at your personal house?" The students around her couldn't believe she said that, they were all looking at her in pure shock, save for Bender. It was more of a bit of respect that Jessica told the principle off.

"I'll give you the answer to that, Ms. Wilde, next Saturday," Vernon hissed, glaring at Jessica, his eyes threatening to turn black again.

"Tsk, don't think that's gonna work. I might not be around next Saturday."

Vernon's voice lowered dangerously. "And I'll be that reason why you're not around!" With that, he left.

Andrew, the jock up front, turned and looked at Jessica. "You're going to get expelled if you're not careful, new girl!" he warned.

"Like I give a shit. My brother and I won't be staying long . . ." Jessica murmured, leaning back in her chair, signaling that's the end of the conversation. Andrew didn't get the memo, and tried to talk to her again, only getting a sudden stand up from Jessica as she walked to the back of the library. To most, they would think she was severely pissed, and just wanted some alone time. But no, this was just part of her plan.

Walking to the back, Jessica noticed two other doors that lead out of the library. Smirking to herself, she pulled out her red marker and started drawing on the carpet of the library, right in front of the doors. She was drawing Devil's Traps. They were magical markings that once a demon stepped inside, wouldn't be able to escape, rendering them powerless inside the markings. Making it perfect to do an exorcism. She finished the two in the back of the library, covered them with a piece of carpet matting, and started heading back to the front.

Once back to her table, Jessica hears Bender trying to get a rise out of Claire and Andrew. "So . . .Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" A beat of silence. "Steady dates?" Another beat. "Lovers?" Another beat. He was really trying, wasn't he? "Come on, Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot . . . Beef . . . Injection?"

Claire and Andrew turn to glare at Bender, both obviously pissed. They both scream at him, trying to get him to shut up.

"GO TO HELL!" Claire.

"ENOUGH!" Andrew.

From across the hall, in Vernon's office, the demon yelled, "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!" No one responds. And the sound of footsteps don't head this way. Guess he's not interested in what's going on in here. Ain't that a plus?

Jessica groaned and reached into her bag and pulls out a nice thick journal of a book. She skims though until she finds it. The Latin Exorcism. She started studying it, until Bender broke her state of mind.

"You don't look like the type of broad that would be the nerd type."

"Never said I was the nerd type. I just find the language of Latin to be . . . Interesting," Jessica lied smoothly, closing the book before Bender could read the title.

Bender just scoffed and walked over to the railing, sitting on it. "What do you guys say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

Brian spoke, this being the first time that Jessica heard him. "Well, you know the door's supposed to stay open . . ." God, what a nerd. Does he know every rule in the fucking school?

"So what?" Jessica asked. "Vernon is just a prick that wants to keep his nose shoved up our business."

"I agree with Wilde girl here. So what?" Bender repeated.

"So why don't you guys just shut up!" Andrew snapped. "There's four other people than you two you know . . ."

"God," Bender said in mock surprise. "You can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a . . . a _wrestler._"

_~Screw this . . .~ _Jessica thought, drowning out Bender's conversation with her Latin practice, listening to bits and pieces of the conversation.

Suddenly, Jessica hears commotion outside, which is Vernon moving around. She grows tense. She's not even close to being done with her practice. It's kind of a pain to learn Latin with all these distractions. Jessica knew the exorcism, but there were some words that she was a bit unsure about, so she was practicing. Suddenly, Vernon's foot steps get farther and farther away. She lets out a sigh of relief.

Bender chuckles and walks towards the double doors that separate the hallway from the library. _~What's this guy planning?~ _Jessica mutters in her head.

"Y-You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business!" Brian stutters as Bender reaches the door, messing with it. Looks like he's removing a screw from the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Claire asked, watching.

"Drop dead, I hope," Andrew growled. Bender gets the screw out, while ignoring Brian's chiding, and runs back to his seat. "That's very funny, come one, fix it!" Andrew demanded.

Brian nodded. "You should really fix that . . ."

"Am I a genius?" Bender asked, kicking back in his seat.

"I wouldn't go that far," Jessica says smirking, but was drowned out by Andrew.

"NO! You're an asshole!"

"What a funny guy!" Bender smirked, getting a rise out of the jock, once again.

"FIX THE DOOR BENDER!"

"EVERYONE JUST SHHH! I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!"

"NO! Fix the door! Get up there and fix it!"

"SHUT UP!" Jessica screams, her ears starting to ring from the screaming from the delinquent and the jock.

"DAMMIT!" Vernon yells from the hallway. Apparently, he seen what Bender has done. The pissed off demon-Principle rips the door open and walks in. "Why is that door closed?!" he demanded. No one says anything, just staring at the man. "Why is that door closed?!" he repeats.

"How're we supposed to know?" Bender asked.

"Yeah, we're not supposed to get up from our seats, right?" Jessica backed up.

Vernon growls and turns to look at the red headed, Claire. "Why?"

"We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to . . ." She has some balls for lying to him, Jessica had to admit.

Vernon looked at the bad seed, Bender. "Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it," Bender mused.

"It just closed, sir . . ." Andrew stated. Is everyone ganging up on the principle? YES!

Vernon looks at Allison in the back. "Who?" he demanded again. Allison just squeaks and slams her face into the table, hiding in her jacket hood.

Jessica just watched as Vernon continued to question each student, and when he got to her, all she did was hold up a little water bottle, and smirks as the man stopped in his tracks, going back to Bender. When Bender fails to give up the screw, Vernon tries to support the door open with a chair. Fail number one. Then gets Andrew to help him keep a door open with a magazine rack. Fail number two, when Bender says that would be a bad thing if a fire broke out.

Jessica had to crack a smirk at that. A fire breaking out. Yeah, if Vernon was in here and she put those Devil Traps at any other entrances, meaning the demon would've been screwed.

After the two fails, Vernon turns to leave, but Bender mutters something under his breath, making Vernon return. "What was that?"

Bender looks up at him. "Eat. My. Shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

This goes on for about a minute, and it makes Jessica more and more angry at the bastard for what he's doing. She even snapped at Bender, telling him to knock it off.

"You're mine, Bender. For two months I gotcha! I gotcha!" Vernon smirked. What did the demon have against the student?

"What can I say?" Bender asked. "I'm thrilled.".

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender?" Vernon asked. "You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off!" With that, he looks to the rest of the group. "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in there . . . I'm cracking skulls!" Vernon then leaves the library

"FUCK YOU!" Bender screams after him.

Jessica looks up at the clock. Quarter to eight. Great . . .

Once everyone gets done playing with what ever they have to play with before getting bored, they start to go to sleep, which gave Jessica a chance to put the third Devil's trap. One more left. Four doors total, three covered with devil traps. When that one was done, she walks over to the table and closes her eyes, just resting, not sleeping.

.

Vernon walks in, staring at the sleeping kids. "WAKE UP! Who has to go to the lavatory?"

Everyone's hands comes up.

.

The next hour or two is filled with Bender being, pretty much, a dick to Andrew, Claire, and Brian. Hell, he even goes into the whole "are you a Virgin" thing with Claire. Damn, how wacko can this school get?

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Andrew yelled, standing up for Claire. A jock standing up for a prep. Typical.

"You gonna make me?" Bender growled.

"Yeah . . ." Andrew growled back.

"Well then," Jessica stated, standing up, getting between Bender and Andrew. "If you want him, then beat me, sport."

"What? He need a girl to protect him?" Andrew growled.

"Fuck no I don-" Jessica cut Bender off.

"Fuck no," Jessica murmured, smirking. "I've been bored as shit, and you've been itching for a fight all day. Lay a fist on me, and you can get Bender. C'mon."

And Andrew did. He threw the punch. He's definitely not the kind of guy that would never hit a girl. Okay, maybe he is, but to him, Jessica's a female Bender. HA! Boy, was he ever wrong. Andrew swung left and right, trying to lay a hit on the girl, but failed.

"Is this all you got, wrestling boy?" Jessica taunted, staying just out of Andrew's reach. Growing bored of this game of tag, Jessica swung her arm around, which was caught by Andrew, who smirked at her, thinking he had her. "Nice block." Cue knee to the gut. "But ya left your stomach wide open."

Andrew fell back. "Bitch."

"Thank you for your kind words." And the strange look Claire gave her, Jessica looked over. "I've been called 'bitch', 'slut', 'whore', 'demon', 'witch' all over this country by things that would have you pissing your pants until the end of time."

"WHAT THE HELL?! SHIT!" a new voice growled, gaining Jessica's attention. Something had tried coming in the back room, only to be stopped by her Devil's Trap.

"And that is my cue boys." She ran to the back of the library, unaware that she had an audience following her. After arriving where the Devil's Trap was, Jessica was well aware of the stragglers. Might as well give them a show, huh? "Well, what do I have here in my trap?"

"Trap?" Brian whispered softly. "What trap?!"

"If you would shut up nerd boy, we would find out!" Bender snapped.

Andrew slapped Bender in the shoulder. "Shut up! Or they'll hear us!"

"I don't even know why I'm doing this . . ." Claire muttered.

Allison just squeaked.

That's when they seen it. The janitor, Carl, was standing in front of Jessica, and if looks could kill, she'd be dead a hundred times over. But that's what was weird. Carl's eyes. They didn't look normal. They were . . . . Black. No, not his eye color was black. The entire EYE was black. The whites of his eye included.

"YOU BITCH!" Carl growled, his voice changing to a darker tone. He tried running at her, thinking she's passed into the trap, only to be stopped by the invisible force field. "Let me out of this Devil's Trap!"

"Why? So you can go back to killing people in this town that hold power? Making it look like suicides?" Jessica barked back, remembering the articles she's read in the obituaries about the strange suicides that's been occurring for the past month. A man slipping on his son's skateboard in the driveway while getting out of the car, and the car door smashes his head to pieces for an example. "What are you planning anyway?"

Carl laughed. "I'm just having fun. No plans, at all. Just harmless fun."

"By making people die horrible deaths?! THAT'S HARMLESS FUN?!" Jessica snapped, her teeth clenched.

The demon looked over at her again before laughing greatly. "Yes it is. Especially when you go to the funeral of the person you killed. Being able to see the mourning people looking over the body, crying . . . Oh, it's such a rush. Tell me, of all the creatures you killed, did you or your family get a rush-"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Jessica pulled a bottle out of her hands and splashed some water on the creature. The group was surprised to watch the water actually burn the janitor. "Now, let's get on with this . . ."

That's when the group noticed the leather cased book at her hand, which she opened on that Latin page she was on when Bender spoke with her. Suddenly, Jessica started speaking in fluent Latin. Even Brian was surprised, since he was in the Latin club at the school. Is that why she spent so much time there during school hours?

Carl started laughing. "You think you're just gonna cast me back to hell, missy?" That through the rest for a loop. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind hit Jessica, sending her book pages everywhere. "There, can't even do the spell without your little guidebook."

"Sure about that?" Smirking at the janitor, she began walking back and forth in front of him. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica . . ._"

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell is she saying?!" Bender snapped, remembering what Brian said about him being in the Latin club.

"U-Uh . . . She's saying, 'We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects' . . ."

"_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te . . . cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare . . . Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis_," Jessica continued, watching how the janitors head began to twist back and forth, as if in pain.

Claire looked over, as Brian began continuing the translation. "Thus, cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions, we adjure you . . . Stop deceiving human creatures and pouring out to them the poison of eternal damnation . . . Be gone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation. . .'."

"_Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine . . . quem inferi tremunt . . . Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._" And with that, Jessica stood firm as she finished and watched as some strange black smoke filled out of the man's mouth, and glowed bright orange before disappearing in thin air. Then Carl collapsed on the ground. "Amen. And go back to hell where you belong."

"What was that last part, Brian?" Andrew asked, as Jessica walked towards them.

Brian started, but Jessica cut him off. "I said, 'Stoop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God; Tremble and flee when we invoke the holy and terrible Name . . . Which causes hell to tremble . . . From the snares of the devil, Deliver us, O Lord. That Thy Church may serve Thee in peace and liberty, We beseech Thee to hear us.' And I'm pretty sure you understood the last part."

"What was that?!" Claire snapped at Jessica, still looking at the collapsed form of Carl.

"That, Claire, was an exorcism, which I'm going to have to do on your principle. This bastard was a lackey to the big man, Mr. Vernon," Jessica stated, walking around to collect her pages that flew out of her book. "And no, the janitor's not dead. Just resting. He'll wake up in a few minutes."

True to her word, Carl did in fact get up, groaning, asking what happened to him. He didn't remember being possessed. Guess that's a good thing. Jessica just told him that he passed out after walking into the library, and that her and the group got him some water and sat him up, and just let him rest at the back of the library.

.

Finally, eleven thirty comes around, and Vernon walks into the library. Everyone takes a double take at him, remembering what Jessica stated. And then her voice rung in their heads from what she said ten minutes prior. _**"Do NOT act any different. Don't want him to get suspicious, now do we? The demon already knows me. But, I repeat, do NOT act different. Act the way you'd treat him at school."**_

"Alright, girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch . . ." Vernon taunted. He loved being in power, didn't he?

"Here?" Andrew asked in confusion.

"Here," Vernon confirmed.

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!" Jessica said act normal! Not a soldier reporting to a drill sergeant, Andrew!

"Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew!" Vernon snapped.

Thank God that Bender kept his head cool. Never thought that would've been said. "Uh, Dick?" When Vernon glared at him, he held up his hands. "Excuse me, Rich . . . Will milk be made available to us?"

Jessica smirked while Andrew and Claire started backing up Bender, pissing the demon more an more off. The demon glared at Jessica. "You put them up to this!" it growled.

Jessica held up her hands in defense. "Oi, I never told them to do shit."

Bender smirked and began standing up. "Relax, I'll get it."

"Ah, ah, ah! Grab some wood there, bub!" Vernon growled. Bender just smirked as he sat down again. "What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" Vernon shook his head then pointed at Andrew. "You!" He glanced around the room again. His eyes fell on Allison. "And you!" No reaction from the "Basket Case". "Hey!" Nothing again. "What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up!" Allison looked over at Vernon. "Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!" Allison stood up, gathering her bag. "There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Lets go!" And then those three left.

.

Bender went back at it. Annoying Claire, and picking on poor Brian. At least he's not messing with Jessica, right? "Hey, Wilde girl!" Spoke too soon.

Jessica looked up from her seat on the floor, right under the window. "What?" she snapped lightly.

"What do you look for in a dude?" Bender asked again, ripping up books. Gee, what a guy, huh? He just looked like a great catch.

"Not interested," Jessica stated, going back to messing with a silver tipped knife.

"Oh, so you swing that way, huh?" Bender mocked, grinning wickedly at her.

"Stop twisting my words, asshole. Not interested in a relationship right now."

"I never said 'relationship', darling. I asked what do you look for in a guy," Bender stated.

Jessica glanced up at him. "You really want to know?" Bender nodded. "Fine, a guy who doesn't think with his dick for at least three hours. Can protect himself, because in my line of work, I don't have enough time to save their ass while I'm hunting shit." And that was the end of it.

"W-What do you do? In your line of work?" Brian asked, using Jessica's term of words.

"Hunt the shit that scared you as a kid. All the monsters you read about, and were afraid of, they're real," Jessica murmured. What's the point of hiding? They seen her exorcise a demon, for Pete's sake. "Vampires, Werewolves, demons, Hellhounds, Ghosts, etc. They're all real." You could literally see the color leave Brain's and Claire's face at each monster named. "And there's even more than that, but don't worry. Bigfoot, aliens, and the alligator in the sewer are all myths. Unless you're messing with a Trickster."

"How did you start this whole business?" Bender asked, continuing to rip out book pages.

Claire looked over and noticed how Jessica's shoulders bunched up in a tense form. "It was by accident." She looked over at the three and sighed. "Too long of a story. For get about it."

"Aw, c'mon!" Bender cooed towards her, tossing to or three pages at her. "Tell us. We're bored as hell here! How'd ya get into the business?!"

Jessica glared at the group. "Fine. My family and I lived in a cabin in the back woods of Colorado. I was about thirteen, and my brother, who was sixteen at the time, went to stay the weekend at a buddy's house. My parents and I went to sleep that night, and the family dog decided to stay in my room that night. I wake up three hours into the night by my parents screams, before my dad choked on his own blood." Jessica watches as Claire and Brian cringe at the details. "I then seen the shadow appear in front of my bedroom door, so I hid under my bed, while my dog growled at the door."

"What happened then?" Claire asked.

"Suddenly, I hear someone else coming into the house, and the next thing I know the monster screams, and then a man kicks down my door, and grabbed me from under the bed." Jessica smiled fondly at the memory. "He's what I am now."

"Who were he?" Brian asked.

"John Winchester. He killed the Wendigo, and then got me out of the house, then took me to the motel where he and his two sons, Sam and Dean, stayed while looking for the monster."

"The fuck is a Wendigo?" Bender asked, cocking his head to the side, the blue dyed strand of hair sticking out against his skin.

Jessica sighed. "It was ONCE a human, Native American to be exact, before it ate human flesh, which was seen as a grave sin in the Indians eyes. Eating human flesh was said to give you incredible strength, speed, and life. But there's a down side, you lose your humanity." And with that, Jessica stopped talking and stood, walking back to her seat in the library as Allison and Andrew returned.

The hunter grabbed her bag and pulled out a sandwich, two bags of chips, apple, and a soft drink, and she then dug into her lunch, while listening to Bender harass the other students. She rolled her eyes and ignored the group, until Bender decided to put on a show about how he thinks life at Brian's house goes, she watches, before looking down, thinking about her own family.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andrew asked, his arm on the back of the chair, turned sideways.

"Oh, mine?" Bender asked, standing again.

And going by Bender's performance, it was a shitty life. If Jessica wasn't already sure who was the demon in the town, she'd suspect the Bender family. But sometimes the real monsters can be just plain humans who have no idea about the Supernatural world they live in.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked, his voice shaking lightly.

"You wanna come over sometime?" Bender challenged.

Andrew shook his head and scoffed. "That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it."

Bender then actually had a flicker of hurt cross his face, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "You don't believe me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Andrew growled.

Bender glared at him and walks over to Andrew, rolling up his right sleeve to reveal a circular shape burn. "Do you believe this? Huh?" Andrew actually had the balls to look sick at the burn mark. "It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill pain in the garage." The rebel then walked away. "See, I don't think I need to sit here with fuckin' dildos anymore!"

Jessica watches as Bender walks over to a map table and throws all the maps off, he then climbs on top of the table and then up to the second balcony. "Bender . . ." Jessica sighed. She then looked at Andrew. "Really shouldn't have done that, Jock," she hissed coldly.

Andrew looked taken back. "H-How was I supposed to know?! I mean he lies about everything!"

"Sometimes people put on a front like he does, JUST to keep people from learning about what's happening in their household," and with that, Jessica pulls up her book, avoiding the wrestler's gaze.

.

Twenty minutes later, Bender decided to go to his locker, and apparently the group wanted to stretch their legs, except Jessica. She hung back in the library and waits until the coast was clear before going to do some work of her own.

.

It wasn't too long before the kids, except for Bender, returned to the library and sat in their seats. Brian glanced around, noticing that Jessica wasn't in sight. "W-Where is she?"

A loud whistle called out, making the group look at the statue behind them, where Jessica was on top of, looking around the library. "Right here, slick," she stated.

Suddenly, Vernon walks in with Bender. "Get your stuff, let's go!" The group looked at him in shock, and Bender too, mainly for getting caught. "Mr. Wise guy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"Hold it, Vernon," Jessica stated, jumping down, landing in front of the principal. "I'm the one you want. I ordered Bender to leave the library. My call, I'm to blame. Take me."

Now, the group wasn't stupid, they knew why she was doing this. To get Vernon alone.

"Fine," Vernon growled, taking her by the arm after she gets her stuff.

.

"The storage closet . . . . How original," Jessica mumbled, walking into the room, leaning against the wall.

"Thought you hunters were supposed to be smarter than demons, yet you let me take you willingly? How stupid can broads like you be in this business?" the demon cackled.

"Must because I'm not a Winchester."

The demon growled lowly. "You know the Winchesters?"

"Taught me everything I know." Suddenly, Jessica launched holy water towards the demon, burning him, and the demon decided to turn tail and run, only to be stopped by an invisible force.

"The fuck?!" Vernon roared. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Jessica laughed. "Simple. The main air duct is in this storage closet. Thus big enough to do a decent sized Devil's Trap. Thing is, when Bender and the group DID leave the library, I decided to do my own little magic trick. This. Bender was just a distraction." Then Jessica started the incantation.

.

Bender and the group hear the loud yell from Vernon. The demon must've been exorcised, like the one inside Carl. Sure enough, they seen Jessica drag Vernon's body in the hallway and into his office.

"He'll wake up in a few hours," Jessica murmured, dropping the dead weight in his office, sitting him up in his chair. "And slim to none, he won't remember this encounter, maybe as just a dream, so you're off the hook for the two months of detention, Bender."

"So, what now?" Andrew asked.

Jessica shrugged. "I'm out of here."

"What?!" Brian asked.

"My job's done here. Now, I'm after the next monster." Jessica glanced up at Bender and smirked. "Maybe I'll swing back through here sometime." She clicked her tongue and winked at him, before shaking his hand. "Later!"

Bender looked down an noticed something was in his hand. The silver tipped knife she was playing with earlier in the day. A smirk graced his face, hiding the smile in his eyes while he pocketed the weapon.

.

At the end of the detention duration, with a complete bag of weed gone, Mr. Vernon, demon free at the moment, looked down at the piece of paper on the desk of the students. Written by one, meant by all.

"_**Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to**_

_**Sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for **_

_**Whatever it was we did wrong. **_

_**But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you**_

_**Who we think we are.**_

_**You see us as you want to see us . . .**_

_**In the simplest terms, in the most**_

_**Convenient definitions.**_

_**But what we found out is that each**_

_**One of us is . . .**_

_**A Brain.**_

_**And an Athlete.**_

_**And a Basket Case.**_

_**A Princess.**_

_**A Criminal.**_

_**And a Hunter.**_

_**Does that answer your question?**_

_**Sincerely yours, **_

_**The Breakfast Club."**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
